


This Is Not What I Had Planned

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Cats, M/M, accidental cat pregnancy, its fairly fluffy, nieghbors, raising a cat family, theyre both awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph is quiet, questioning his purpose in life, and okay, maybe kind of introverted. Joshua Dun, his next door neighbor, is sort of loud, friendly enough, and fond of outrageous hair colors.<br/>The two have never spoken until the day Josh shows up on Tyler's doorstep holding his now-pregnant cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt "I think my cat may have accidentally gotten your cat pregnant so now we have to raise this little cat family"

"Um, hi, so, my name's Josh, and I'm your neighbor, and so here's your cat back."  
These were the last words Tyler was expecting to hear from the bright-red haired man he barely knew standing on his doorstep, but they were well received.  
"Oh my gosh, thank you so much, I had no idea where she was!"  
Tyler gratefully gathered his cat out of Josh's arms, stroking her back as he held her.  
"It's no problem, really. But, uh..."  
He hesitated, and Tyler looked up, fearing the worst.  
"What is it?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.  
"Well, um, I took her to the vet as soon as I found her, that'show I found the microchip, knew she was yours. And, well, I had her checked for everything, she's fine, don't worry, but, um, I have a dude cat... And, according to the vet, well, your cat's pregnant."  
Tyler froze. "Pregnant?" He looked down at the cream-colored bundle of fur in his arms. "Snickerdoodle, you had sex?"  
"Yeah, I was surprised too, I didn't think Whiskers would ever... I mean, he's not neutered, so, you'd think I would..."  
Josh shook his head, stopping his own train of thought.  
"Anyway, do you want to hang out? For the cats' sake, I mean, they are gonna have kittens, and I mean, we should be getting ready to take care of them."  
"Yeah, yeah, that makes sense." Tyler said. "Get them together, talk about what the heck we're gonna do."  
"Yeah, so how's tomorrow for you? Like, can I come over or anything?"  
"Oh, sure, yeah, tomorrow's good, tomorrow's great, um... Yeah."  
Josh grinned, looking slightly relieved that Tyler actually was fine with this whole cat mishap.  
"So does eleven am sound ok?"  
"Yeah, no, that sounds fantastic."  
"Alright, see you then."  
"Yeah." Tyler said weakly, closing the door as Josh turned to leave. He turned around, still holding the cat, and slid to the floor.  
"Snickerdoodle, what did you get me into?"


	2. A Turtle Named Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are difficult.  
> But fun.

Tyler woke to a cat paw in his face at nine in the morning, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Hi, Snickers." He said softly to the cat, who abandoned her attempts at smacking him to sit on his chest.  
She said nothing, but he liked to imagine that there was some fondness in her little brown kitty eyes.  
Maybe Mark was right. Maybe he was going crazy.

He lifted her off of him and began mentally listing the reasons he should actually get out of bed and start the day.  
_Josh is coming over today. To talk about the cats. I have to get up. A litter of unborn kittens depends on me._  
With a sigh, he got out of bed, glancing briefly in his wall mirror to see if he had grown any stubble (No such luck, damn his baby face.)  
He grabbed his phone and turned on some music and headed into the kitchen, Snickerdoodle on his heels. He poured her some food, got the coffee started, and sunk into the couch to be his usual lazy morning self.  
He forgot his doubts about getting such an open studio-ish place as he looked around, but then he remembered that he would actually be having an actual person who wasn't Mark or Jenna or his family in his actual place today and he better straighten up because who knew what Josh would think of the place in its current state.  
He got his coffee and resolved to clean at least the downstairs before Josh got there.  
\---  
Two hours later, Josh Dun plus cat arrived at his doorstep precisely as the clock hit 10:59.  
Tyler opened the door with what he knew must be the awkwardest, most cringe-worthy smile ever.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"D'you want to come in?"  
"Sure."  
He stood back to let Josh in and watched as the man's eyes wandered over the place, the hardwood floors to the floating stairs to the breakfast bar to the lack of walls anywhere.  
"Nice place."  
"Thanks."  
Tyler was spared trying to make more conversation as Snickerdoodle trotted up from behind him and Whiskers jumped out of Josh's arms to join her.  
There was a lot of mewing from the cream-colored and ginger cats and Tyler looked up to see Josh watching them fondly.  
He met Tyler's gaze still smiling, "I've always liked cats. Owned a ton when I was a kid."  
"My parents are allergic," Tyler said, glancing back down at the cats. "I liked them, though, so some friends of mine convinced me to get one when I moved out."  
"Mm, that must've sucked. Did you have any other pets they weren't allergic to?"  
"My brother had a turtle and he let me name it Cat."  
Josh laughed, sitting on the floor to pet the cats. "How long ago was this?"  
"A long time. I was probably like nine, and I thought that naming a turtle Cat was the coolest thing in the entire world."  
"Well, I'm sure Cat is up in turtle heaven like, 'Wow, Tyler thought I was cool!'. You probably made his life."  
"Yeah, yeah, I guess I did."  
Talking to Josh is easy. Talking to Josh is nice, and it makes Tyler happy in a way that he doesn't have a word for, and he never thought that would be grateful that there is no such thing as cat condoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise updates will be at least biweekly after this  
> School started recently for me and this kind of fell to the wayside  
> But I will continue!  
> Much love,  
> ~altoids


	3. Pink Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest starring Tyler's kimono

10:08am  
jenna 

10:08am  
you know that cat guy I told you about? 

10:09am  
yea

10:09am  
hes coming over today

10:09am  
so?

10:10am  
all I have to wear is that button up I hate + my kimono

10:10am  
wear ur kimono

10:11am  
noooooooooo

10:11am  
y noooooot?

10:11am  
b/c he'll think its dumb

10:12am  
he'll love it

10:12am  
you dont know that

10:12am  
what if he hates it

10:12am  
jenna hes rlly cute

10:12am  
yes youve mentioned that

10:12am  
dont worry

Tyler sighed, setting his phone on the coffee table. He knew he couldn't be in sweatpants when Josh showed up, but wearing his kimono was something that still made him nervous. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Jenna to even buy the thing, and he still had a hard time dealing with the dirty looks and homophobic comments when he wore it places. Mark and Jenna almost punched a guy who oh-so-politely, as Mark put it, made them aware of his "homophobia and general lack of fashion sense.". 

Snickerdoodle rubbed against his legs then, reminding him he couldn't sit there thinking forever. Josh had been coming by for a week now, and he hadn't been late yet.  
\---  
Tyler can't stop staring in the mirror.  
He's surprised to see that he actually doesn't look that bad. He hasn't worn his kimono in ages, and the pink roses and flowy fabric look pretty... pretty. Pretty is really the only word. He picks up his phone to take a selfie for Jenna and catches sight of the time.  
Josh should've been here ten minutes ago. 

He forces himself not to panic, reminding himself that Josh literally lives next door and if he's much later Tyler can just go check on him.  
So he scoops up Snickerdoodle and heads downstairs to begin the longest and most tense five minutes of his life ever spent on a couch. When Josh knocks on the door finally, it scares the shit out of him and he jumps up to answer it.  
"I'm so sorry I was late, I was dying my hair and I kinda lost track of time and Whiskers was under the couch and I couldn't find him at first - Is that a kimono?"  
He looks surprisingly disheveled. His white button-up t-shirt (patterned with birds) is missing a button, and his hair- his _pink_ hair- is messy and he has to brush it out of his face.  
"Yeah. Yeah, it's a kimono."  
"It's awesome." As he grins Tyler notices smudges of orange eyeshadow that goes surprisingly well with his hair.  
"Is that eyeshadow?"  
"What - oh. Oh, yeah. I was trying different colors to see what went with the new hair and that's when I realized I was late so I didn't have time to wash it off."  
His expression has become the slightest bit hesitant, and almost scared.  
"Cool. Have you tried lavender yet? It'd look pretty nice.""  
His smile that follows is brighter than the actual sun.  
Tyler steps aside to let him in and Whiskers and Snickerdoodle do their whole "let me smell you and see if you smell any different from yesterday oh wow you don't" thing.  
He pours Josh a cup of coffee; two sugars and four spoons of cream. He's becoming more and more fond of the way it feels to wear his kimono, the swishy way it moves, and for once not feeling anxious about it.  
He joins Josh on the floor, and there's a few minutes of quiet coffee-sipping before he glances at Tyler's piano and asks the same question he's been asking almost every day.  
"Will you play me something?"  
He's not sure exactly what it is, maybe the sense of confidence and security and happiness that comes with being himself around Josh, but he stands and wordlessly walks to the piano. He isn't thinking about what to play, but when he sits at the bench he reaches for the piece he's been working on out of habit.  
He gets through the whole thing, and when he looks up, anxiety returning, Josh looks awed.  
"Bach?" He asks after a moment. Tyler almost laughs.  
"Nope. Just me. It's, ah, it's a song I've been working on."  
"You wrote that?" He nods towards the piano.  
"Yeah."  
"What's it called?"  
"I..." He meets Josh's eyes, registering the glow of awe and surprise. "I don't know yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys   
> sorry for the lack of update for god know how long


End file.
